The present invention is directed to a device for rotating a doll, or the like, for simulating break-dancing routines. The aim of the present invention is to allow a doll-sized figurine to be twirled or rotated at selected locations of the doll, such that upon rotation simulated break-dancing movements can be achieved.
Examples of dancing dolls or figurines are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,898,735--McGee; 2,467,040--King; 2,592,669--Dyer; 2,932,918--Pearson, et al.; and 3,990,178--Stephens.